Tears from the Night Sky
by Mentally Oliver Sykes' Bride
Summary: When Deidara is abducted on a routine information gathering mission, the Akatsuki has to find him. But if they do, who's to say that he'll be the same? A lot could change when you're a captive of Orochimaru's. Especially if he has you in his sights. OroDei, Rape, Torture, HidaDei, POSSIBLE M-Preg.(review your opinion;vote)Slight DeiSaku onesided, and SasuSaku, mentions of SasuNaru.


Tears From the Night Sky - Chapter 1: Abduction

A/N: This is my first fanfiction that I'm actually going to publish. I hope it's not terrible but at the same time I've read enough fanfics to know it's not the worst. Still if it sucks don't leave a review saying something like that, or anything. If there is something you see that I could improve on, please tell me. Just, please, do bear with me, and remember that my 'a' key is stuck so sometimes it doesn't come out and I do not have a beta at the moment, but I'll try really hard on my own for the time being. o-0

Also I have updated this chapter since I last published it, just in the first part between Hidan and Deidara. So if you've already read this once, I'm sorry that I changed it. I promise it won't happen again! I thought I'd already put this in, but apparently I forgot to save it or something. :/

My friend was complaining about how there wasn't enough M-preg out there, and so even though I've never really thought about it, I decided to write one. I'm not so sure whether or not I actually should though because I'm not keen on pregnancy facts, so please tell me in a review if you want this to be an M-preg or not.

Disclaimer: Are Hidan and Deidara a couple? Do they ever socialize more than once or twice? No, so obviously I do not own Naruto. ._.

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Violence, Rape, Torture, Hidan like language, and possible M-Preg.

Okay, now that that's done on with chapter 1!

* * *

The glint of sunlight on the kunai was what gave away the location of his attacker. He was undeniably skilled— throwing the kunai just right so that they'd turn anywhere from forty-five to ninety degrees and make it difficult to see just where he was hiding. But he'd made a terrible blunder in luring the blond to this point in which the sun reflected so perfectly off the edge of the kunai just before it left his hand.

Such talent wasted by one single idiotic move. With a few quick hand signs and a dodge of the knife, the blond had already won the fight. The silver haired could've never seen it coming.

The blond was a very talented actor, however. He liked to pride himself on that certain feature. After all, just because there was no chance of him losing didn't mean he couldn't give the attacker a little show…

The blond man —well teen, he was only nineteen after all— turned angrily in the direction the kunai had flown and hastily threw a perfectly sculpted clay owl; another quick hand sign and a distressed call of 'katsu' and the clay bird was reduced to nothing but a flurry of bring colors and a 'bang'. The teen took a minute to marvel at his work, as the tree branch it'd landed on fell to the ground; burnt and broken. This, to him, is true art! The fleeting moment of explosion, the colors that dance together so beautifully, so naturally… but it'll never be boring— no.

_Because it is fleeting._

It doesn't last, so you never get the chance to get bored. Life is just the same in that way. It seems strange; people live their lives fearing death when that is all that will come. Death is the only thing certain in life. Maybe that's why. It's the only thing you don't have a choice in. In life you can mold it any which way— like he does with his clay sculptures— everything even things like your own murder; they're all things you could change if you were to relive your life once more… except death. No matter what you did, you could never change the fact that you are going to die, just as his art could never change the fact that it will blow, as it was created to do so.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a kunai whizzing past him slightly scraping his face and leaving a small scratch that would no doubt heal in a couple of days. Still, he knew he needed to stop zoning out and focus; he had this fight in the palm of his hand and he wouldn't let it slip through his fingers.

Swiftly, a clay clone of the blond was in the air next to the gray haired man throwing kunai straight into his throat, tearing a disturbing, gargled howl from the man.

"I beat you, again, Hidan, un!" Deidara yelled proudly, the cocky smirk practically autioble, as usual.

Shakily getting to his feet Hidan smirked cockily at his best friend. "Whatever, Blondie. Let's go again. I'll fucking sacrifice your ass this time! You just got fucking lucky. You don't gotta leave yet anyway, right?" he asked in a sort of hopeful tone, seemingly forgetting about the giant gash through his throat. It was surprising he could even still talk, what with his larynx being severed so severely.

It was surprising, yet not— The jashinist was strong, and going along with his immortality, had outstanding healing abilities; no wound, no matter how severe, ever lasted too long. Not even muscular or skeletal damage. Even so, the jashinist's throat hadn't healed yet. It made the teen wonder if maybe some parts of his body healed faster than others.

Deidara thought for a second his head ever so slightly lolling back as he looked up to the sky, as if the answers were written up there somewhere.

"No, I don't have to leave yet, but I think Danna'd get all pissy if I ran out of chakra in the middle of a mission, un. And there's no way in hell you'd ever beat me." Deidara said cockily, his smirk widening at his own dare. Hidan just rolled his eyes and hissed, "You have no idea how much I'll fucking enjoy the day I can finally kill you, dipshit…"

Deidara chuckled; his friend was so easily provoked! With a scoff he turned his back and crossed his arms, a pout evident on his face. "Aw, Hidan, you know that'll never happen," he turned his head to look him straight in the eyes as he leaned up against him, "Even if you had the chance to, you couldn't do it, un."

Hidan smiled and stared down at the blond.

"Oh, really?" his voice raised a teasing octave, "Cuz, I fucking think I could…"

Mocking Hidan's higher pitch Deidara argued back, "Nope, I don't think so, un. You sure really about that? Cuz I don't think you would…"

"I fucking think so…" Hidan nodded in agreement with his cocky statement leaning in a little closer.

Deidara shook his head in disagreement before cheekily replying, "Please!" putting on his most angelic face, he balled his hands into fists and brought them up to his chest in an attempt to look small, and innocent. "You know you love me way too much, to be able to let anything happen to wittle ol' me…"

"You fucking know, Deidara," Hidan smiled sweetly down at those deep blue eyes as he paused, "You look really fucking stupid right now," the statement came out as a husky whisper, that made Deidara's lightly tanned cheeks turn soft pinkish color. He shoved Hidan's face away from his own, not wanting the cocky bastard to see the effect he had on him. Honestly, it was completely unnecessary; Hidan was always utterly oblivious of when someone felt anything about him.

Deidara wasn't exactly sure as to when he'd first gotten a crush on his best friend, but he was sure it wasn't just lust.

He'd never really thought about anyone the way he thought about Hidan— like if he had him, he wouldn't need anything else. He could just be happy like that.

His heart skipped a beat every time those lilac marbles locked onto his own azure ones, his knees turned to jelly when they'd touch, and he swore that his heart stopped every time he saw Hidan without a shirt on— which _was_ quite often. He just wanted him. Wanted to touch him, wanted to kiss him. Even had a few dreams that could possibly be qualified as explicit if it weren't for how vague they were.

He was shocked the first time he'd felt this way about the jashinist; he'd always thought he was straight, and had absolutely no idea how a man and another man could do… _that._ Even so, he'd had strange urges while with Hidan. He wasn't completely sure how, but he knew he wanted Hidan to be his first. It was true he was clueless when it came to romantic or sexual experiences — it'd never crossed his mind, so he hadn't really thought about it. Still, even if he had no idea how that sort of thing worked, he wanted it. _Bad._

Hidan's lean, muscular figure taunted him; it was like torture for Deidara when he and the immortal would train in hand to hand combat. The way those muscles would flex under his skin contracting and relaxing in repetitive movement to move his body… he could practically _feel_ them pressed against him. If the immortal would maybe just put some more clothes on, maybe, _just maybe,_ Deidara wouldn't have as many of those… _dreams _about him.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason Deidara was so enamored with him. The zealot was just…_ perfect._ Whenever he was feeling down he knew he could always go to Hidan. He wasn't really the comforting type, and Deidara wasn't really one to talk about his emotions, but Hidan always just seemed to_ know…_ and he'd always make Deidara laugh. Even when the blond felt like crying, and didn't want to go talk to anyone, Hidan would just sorta… appear, and make him laugh. He could just lighten up Deidara's mood.

Hidan was just that kind of person. He wasn't as bad of a person as everyone assumed; he could be just as kind as anyone else. His language wasn't the most sensitive, so he was just naturally offensive to most people. It was easy to get on Hidan's nerves, and he had no trouble hurting or killing people, but he was a good person. His religion said he must kill, and so he does. That's it, plain and simple. It made no change at all to his character, he was a ninja, ninjas killed. If they didn't they would be a terrible ninja, now wouldn't they?

He really did want to say something about it to Hidan, but how were you to tell your zealot best friend that you wanted him? Every time he'd even think about doing it, his face would heat up so much he thought it would catch fire, and forming words turned into a foreign concept.

A hand slapping him on the back snapped him straight out of his thoughts and he turned to glare at Hidan.

"Oi, Asshole, listen to me when I'm fucking talking to you," Hidan complained glaring down at Deidara, clearly pissed he'd just zoned out when he was saying such 'important' things.

"I was listening, un. I just tuned out when I got bored of listening to your stupid religious rant," if Deidara was being honest, he'd have to admit that he loved messing with Hidan like this.

The look on his face told Deidara enough to know that that had been exactly what Hidan had been rambling on about.

"How dare you call Jashin-sama stupid, you bitch?! Be careful or I really will fucking sacrifice your ass one day!" it was obvious that Hidan serious and was starting to get livid, and Deidara wasn't an idiot. He knew you could insult Hidan all you wanted, but if you wanted to insult his religion, you'd have to keep it to a minimum— though it was more fun.

"Fine, fine. Tell me about your religion; I'll listen, un." Deidara couldn't help but crack a smile at the look on Hidan face. It was a mixture of surprise and sheer glee. Hidan always got like that when Deidara asked him about Jashin.

He began walking towards the base, it was getting close to time for him to leave and he didn't want to have Sasori or Pain bitching at him for making them late.

Hidan was stumbling over his tongue before he finally got a hold of himself and jogged up next to Deidara.

"Really? O-fuckin'-kay! I'll tell you all the rules and shit first so you can have them fucking memorized. It's _really_ important you know all of them. You're gonna fucking convert, right? You really should; it's a hell of a lot of fun! Plus it's gonna suck when you die, so you fucking shouldn't," Deidara stopped in his tracks. He knew Hidan wanted him to convert, but Hidan had never told him _that_ before... Deidara just turned and gave him an apologetic look; he had no intentions of becoming immortal, and Hidan knew that.

"...Well the first and most fucking important rule of being a Jashinist, is never _ever_ leave your damned sacrifice alive," Hidan continued on, seemingly ignoring Deidara's decline though his aura was more melancholy than before. He continued on walking and after a few seconds, Deidara followed his lead.

"Next, pain _is_ pleasure; a Jashinist _must_ learn to turn pain into pleasure, if he finds that that's too fucking difficult, because he's a fucking pussy, he must just learn to ignore it," Deidara listened and stored away the knowledge though his thoughts were occupied by something else; Hidan was always alone. He seemed to push everyone away, but ever since he and Deidara had become friends, Hidan had insisted he become immortal, like him. It'd make since, after all no one would want to be alone, but he constantly pushed everyone else away. Why was Deidara the one he wanted to be with forever? Kakuzu was immortal, but he was especially an asshole to him. He constantly annoyed the shit out of him, and complained about him and his miser ways. Come to think of it, Deidara seemed to be his only friend. Deidara put up with his shit more than anyone else, and Hidan was nicer to Deidara than anyone else… Why did he only want Deidara? Did he like Deidara like Deidara liked _him?_ No, that wasn't true... Hidan had treated him just the same as he had everyone, in the past. Deidara had treated him just the same as everybody else too, so then why were they so close now?

Maybe he was always alone but when he and Deidara got so close, he decided he didn't want to be alone. Deidara's eyes widened at that thought; it was the first time the thought that Hidan didn't want to be alone anymore had popped into his head. Hidan wasn't one to talk about how he felt, and every time he let something like that slip, it'd intrigue Deidara even more. There was a lot more to the Jashinist then just a random, blood thirst, immortal cult member.

Hidan had always been a giant mystery.

* * *

The wind caressed the blonde locks as he soared threw the air on his signature clay bird. It was just a routine mission to gather information on the Ichibi, Shukaku. The only information they had obtained so far was the Jinchuuriki was Sabaku no Gaara, the 5th Kazekage, (The Godaime Kazekage) after his father. They still, however, knew nothing of his powers, and were yet to be turning up any knew information from Sasori's spies placed in Sunagakure.

"Brat," Sasori addressed the blond in a low tone, almost a growl.

Instantly and obediently said teen stopped and turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the grotesque puppet exterior of Hiruko and silently questioned why such a hideously, decayed thing would be his Danna's favorite.

"Un?" he questioned not bothering to actually form words as a sign he was listening.

"The spy I'm supposed to meet with is off our route. I'll go on my own. You can take care of the mission until I get there, I trust," the puppet stated before taking his leave. Truly the blond, given a choice, would've gone with the Danna he respected so, and looked up to, and over all didn't mind his company. He didn't much like being alone, though he could manage.

* * *

For a while the blond traveled in silence, before he broke it himself noticing the location of the sun in the sky, "Did Danna really need to leave so late? ...Would he even be able to find me if I set up camp somewhere, un?" The day was nearly spent and Deidara needed to stop and rest, even if it was just a routine information gathering it was still unprofessional, and therefore unexcitable, to be tired on a mission.

Sitting by the fire, Deidara shifted uncomfortably. _It's just my imagination playing tricks on me,_ he thought his eyes shifting back and forth. He was getting extremely paranoid, to the point where he couldn't even sleep. It was moronic, but at the same time he could swear someone was watching. He could feel the eyes glued to him so keenly, all he could see when he closed his eyes to sleep were two wide open, beady snake eyes staring at him, straining themselves to do so, yet unblinking.

He could sense no chakra, though. That was another of the many things he'd prided himself on, he could always sense an enemy's chakra, no matter how faint, but there was none.

Even if there was, there was no blood lust even, no anger, and no hatred. It just seemed to be Deidara being paranoid.

Still, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself of this he just couldn't. He was too sure of the eyes. They were definitely there…

Feeling far too discomforted the blond rose to his feet and began to gather his cloak from off the ground where he had been using it as a pillow.

Deidara's head wiped around at a strange, yet completely familiar, noise. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he was sure he'd heard it a million times before. And then, it hit him. He scolded himself slightly for being so completely and utterly stupid as to have not realized it sooner.

The shock set in and so did the pain as he clutched at the kunai lodged in his shoulder, ripping it out and throwing it where he'd guested the new enemy was hiding. Seeing as he heard the hollow clank of the kunai striking wood, he'd missed. Reaching down the mouth on Deidara's hand quickly devoured some clay and his scope began to zoom in and out while searching for some kind of heat source, before the pain spread to his abdomen.

For a second the blonde had though he'd been hit with yet another kunai but looking down he soon realized this was not the case.

"Poison?!" Deidara questioned in agony, dropping to his knees and gripping his stomach. This was a strong poison, too; his liver actually felt like it was being torn to pieces rather than just failing.

"D-Danna! Sasori-no-Danna, please; h-help me!" Deidara cried out desperately.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to have his poison savvy partner with him at the moment.

He could hear someone approaching him and as they got closer he quieted his noises, trying desperately to get up and get away. Despite his efforts Deidara couldn't stand, he couldn't even bring himself to look up.

The intruder let out a low chuckle at Deidara's suffering, before yanking his hair to make him look into his eyes. "I've been waiting for you Dei-kun." He whispered, though his voice resonated through Deidara's body, the hoarse rumble shaking his bone and for once in his life Deidara was genuinely terrified.

DARKNESS.

He'd known his attacker was a snake.

* * *

A/N: Sooo... what'd ya think? Was it any good? Please keep in mind whenever I feel like writing, but I don't have my laptop with me, I write this on my iPod; please forgive me for any mistakes in capitalization, or if there are any '/'s then just know that's something I intended to have italicized but missed. It does not mean to stop and look up. (Sorry, couldn't help myself. *u*') I won't be updating too soon but I'd still like to hear from you guys! So, favorite, follow, and review, please? *Puppy dog eyes*

Remember to vote! I have a plan on how to make it if it's not an M-preg, or a funnier way to make it an M-preg. It'd be longer if it was an M-Preg.


End file.
